


Hajime’s Harem

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Hinata Hajime, Awkwardness, Confused Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Gift Fic, Harems, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Chiaki introduces Hajime to some of her friends from her class, they all fall in love with him. Just how does he deal with six girls loving him at once? And how do the girls decide to work this complicated love-hexagon out? Why, by sharing him, of course!





	Hajime’s Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Anti-shippers don't interact.

How did this happen?

How did he, Hinata Hajime, a normal, boring boy from the reserve department, end up in this situation?

How did he get six girlfriends?!

\---

Well, when this all began, he was amazed to just have Chiaki, to be honest. She was the first main course student who ever spoke to him, and they sat and played video games and… he actually had fun for the first time since joining this school. And when he awkwardly asked Chiaki out, she kissed him and they started dating.

He loves her so much, and was utterly amazed when Chiaki asked if he wanted to meet her friends.

“You mean… from your class?” he said, eyes wide.

Chiai smiled, not looking up from her PSP. “Of course. You’re a wonderful person, Hajime. They’re going to love you, I promise.”

But… neither of them thought she meant that in the literal sense.

The next day, when Hajime sat beside the fountain after school, his whole body thrummed with anxiety, unable to believe he was finally starting to fit in. and all because of Chiaki. His wonderful, beautiful Chiaki.

“Hey hey, Hajime!” Chiaki called, and he turned his head.

To his amazement, Chiaki’s friends were all girls. Five girls walked with Chiaki, each of them totally different and their Ultimate ability obvious from their appearances. He jumped to his feet, his face going red, and tried not to be an awkward dork about this.

“So, this is Hajime,” Chiaki said to her friends, moving to stand beside him and linking arms with him.

Hajime stared at the girls, and they stared back.

The smallest girl made the first move. She stormed towards Hajime, her kimono fluttering in the wind, and a frown etched on her adorable face. He knew she must be their age, but looked more like thirteen then fifteen.

“Hey, so you’re this Hajime she’s been going on about?” she said, her tone rude and nothing like her appearance.

“Um, yeah. Hello.”

“I’m Saionji Hiyoko, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Good to meet you, I guess.”

“Uh, you too,” Hajime said, not sure how to react to Hiyoko and her Short Person Syndrome.

“Don’t mind Hiyoko,” said the next girl, stepping closer. She wore a camera around her neck, her short red hair and freckles really pretty. “She’s always grumpy.”

Hiyoko scowled, but didn’t argue.

“I’m Kozumi Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer,” she said, giving Hajime a slight, awkward bow. “It’s so nice to meet you. Chiaki’s said a lot about you.”

“Really?” he said, ears starting to go red.

“Yeah, really,” Mahiru said. “I hope we can be friends.”

The incredibly nervous girl peeked out from behind Mahiru, smiling awkwardly. She trembled with nerves, bandages wrapped around her arms and a band aid on her cheek. “Um, h-hello—”

“Shut up, Pig Barf!” Hiyoko snapped, making the girl flinch.

“Um, what’s going on?” Hajime said, watching Mahiru scold Hiyoko like her mom and the nervous girl look close to tears.

“This always happens,” Chiaki said, giving the nervous girl a reassuring smile. “Hiyoko… doesn’t like Mikan.”

Knowing that was putting it mildly, Hajime approached the girl called Mikan, smiling the biggest grin he could manage. “Hello, Mikan, I—”

“Aah!” As she took a step towards him, Mikan tripped over her own feet and stumbled. Hajime reached out to steady her, but she fell backwards instead, crashing to the floor.

When he looked down, his face went even redder. Mikan sprawled on the ground, legs spread, skirt hitched up around her hips and her panties on full display. She grimaced, blushing, and screwed her eyes up, but made no move to get up. As Hajime helped her to her feet, he hoped to whatever gods might exist that he wasn’t going to get a boner.

“Are you okay?” he said, handing the now snivelling Mikan a tissue.

“Y-Yes, thank you.”

“This happens a lot too!” the loud, colourful girl at the back of the group cried, bounding forwards and patting Mikan on the back. “Mikan’s always getting into weird situations, right, guys?”

“Yes, she is correct,” said the final girl, stepping forwards. She obviously wasn’t Japanese, her long, blonde hair and stilted tone giving her away. She was elegantly beautiful, and put a comforting arm around Mikan. “This is Tsumiki Mikan, and she is the Ultimate Nurse.”

“Oh, okay,” Hajime said, certain he was getting more confused the longer they spoke, not the other way around. Seriously, were all main course girls this… eccentric?

The boisterous girl bounced right up to Hajime, studying him. “Hi there, Hajime! I’m Mioda Ibuki, and I’m the Ultimate Musician! It’s awesome to meet you!”

“You… too,” Hajime said, staring to get rather dazed.

“Yes, and I am Sonia Nevermind,” the blond girl said, smiling. “I am the Ultimate Princess.”

“What, really?!” he said, eyes wide.

To his amazement, Sonia proceeded to explain how she was a real princess, something that blew him away.

With that, their introductions were complete. He spent a bit more time with the girls, before deciding to head home for the night.

That evening, he got a text from Chiaki, and something told him that wasn’t the last he saw of those girls.

 **Chiaki** : Everyone loved seeing you today, Hajime. :)

\---

The next day was a Saturday, so Hajime got out of going to school. But he didn’t have a chance to relax, because he soon found six familiar faces stood at his door. Very relieved his parents were out, he let the six of them into the living room, confused by the expressions on their faces.

“It’s, uh, good to see you again,” he said awkwardly. “What are you all… doing at my house?”

“Well—” Hiyoko began, but Chiaki cut her off.

“I think we should let Sonia explain. She’s the best at speaking, after all.”

Sonia blushed, and the others agreed, if a bit reluctantly.

Hajime studied them all, puzzled beyond words.

“Right, well, I do not know quite where to start,” Sonia said, hands clasped. “You see, after we met you yesterday, the five of us realised something very important. We are in love with you.”

“Wh-What?” Hajime spluttered.

“She’s not bullshitting you,” said Hiyoko, as eloquent as always.

“Yes, I am right. We all fell in love with you. At first, we all felt very jealous of Chiaki, who is in a relationship with you, but after a long conversation, we changed our minds. We should not fight over our mutual love of you, Hajime. So… if you would like to, would you be prepared to share us?”

“Huh?” he said, wondering if he was in a dream. A quick pinch proved him wrong. No, this was totally real. “You all… wanna… share me?”

“Do you know what polyamory is?” Mahiru said, smiling as her cheeks turned pink. “Well, it would be like that. We don’t want to date each other, but we would like to date you. All of us at the same time, you know? Do you… understand?”

Hajime blinked, trying to take this all in. so… these five girls were all in love with him, and wanted to be his girlfriends? He would have six girlfriends, all at the same time? A ridiculous grin crossed his face, his face burning.

“I… I think I get it,” he said. “But… are you sure about this?”

“We sure are!” Ibuki piped up, far too loud. “We love you.”

“W-We really want t-to do this,” Mikan said, smiling.

“Yeah, you’re so hot I’m willing to share you with Pig Barf over there,” Hiyoko said, grinning mischievously.

“It’ll be confusing at first, but we can make this work,” Mahiru said. “We… we want to make this work.”

Chiaki smiled, giving Hajime a kiss. “And I want this too, you know. You deserve all of this love, Hajime.”

“So,” Sonia said like she was ending a speech to her subjects. “What do you think?”

Hajime stared at them, trying to imagine going on dates and then on more dates and all the kissing and all the sex and all the love… he went bright red, but smiled his first real smile of the day.

“Yeah, let’s do this,” he said, right before getting bundled into a six-woman hug.

\---

Oh yeah. _That’s_ how he got six girlfriends.

It’s confusing and sometimes difficult, but he’s not complaining.

Yeah, sometimes he feels like he’s in some kind of ecchi manga, surrounded by his own harem of girls who adore him, but, again, not complaining.

Having six girlfriends is weird, but he loves it.

Seriously, it was weird at the start and is still kind of weird now, but Hajime hopes he and his girlfriends can be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
